Happy New Years, Nagato
by iJerk
Summary: It's almost 12:00 AM, and Itsuki has something special that he wants to tell Yuki.


**A/N: I am not the best writer, so please bear with me. I do make a handful of typos, and I believe that my grammar isn't that professional if that makes any sense. I will try my best to make this fan fiction a pretty darn good one. Also, all the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to Nagaru Tanigawa, the awesome person who created The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. **

**-----**

It was a day before New Year's Eve and Haruhi decided to take the entire SOS brigade out to watch the fireworks that will be lit once the clock strikes 12:00 AM. It was pretty cold outside so she advised everyone to wear some clothes that are appropriate for winter. "If you come in swim shorts, good luck trying to stay warm! I ain't sharing my coat with anyone!" the brunette female with the yellow headband exclaimed while standing on top of a chair with her hands on her hips.

She then pointed an accusing finger towards Kyon who seems to have missed Haruhi's little announcement. It was kind of obvious. The guy had his head on the table and his eyes were closed. A little pool of drool was even created on the table! "You hear me, Kyon?!" Haruhi shouted even louder.

The sleeping beauty's dark brown eyes flickered open due to the loudmouth. His head shot up and he turned his head from side to side quickly, expecting to see something like a fire or something similar to that. Thankfully, Kyon did not even see anything that looked out of the ordinary.

Itsuki was still sitting across the table, staring at him with that creepy, plastic smile of his. Mikuru was still in her maid outfit, looking at Kyon with an innocent look graced upon her baby face. Yuki was still reading at her usual spot by the window, emotionless and ignoring everything that is happening inside the club room. And there was Haruhi. Acting as idiotic as ever.

_I hope she falls off her chair._ Kyon thought, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?!" Haruhi exclaimed with her topaz eyes burning with anger. After a few moments of the silent treatment, she then let out a growl and then hopped out of her chair, perfectly landing on her feet. Haruhi then grabbed her blue messenger bag from the chair she placed it on. "Never mind that. Make sure that you all appear tomorrow or heads will roll!" the female exclaimed and then ran out of the door like she was in some sort of hurry.

---

_The next day…_

It was New Year's Eve and it was about 11:00 PM. The entire SOS Brigade rested their bums on a hill that was not too far away from a large city where they are going to light up the fireworks. Mikuru was hugging her legs close to her chest, bawling as Haruhi was holding some random cricket she found roaming in the tall grass close to poor Mikuru's face. Did Haruhi mind that the cricket was probably roaming around some gross dirt? Nope! She was wearing some pretty old gloves, so the girl didn't care at all.

"Mikuru-chan! Look at what I found!"

"Kyahah~!"

Kyon was obviously trying to be the hero of this story by trying to stop Haruhi from going further and throwing the cricket onto the girl. Itsuki and Yuki sat about one foot apart from each other, staring up at the sky and waiting for the firework explosion.

Itsuki threw a glance at the light-haired female who was sitting a few inches away from him. The girl was staring up at the sky with some sort of amazed sparkle in her eyes. Her cheeks were lightly tinted with a crimson color.

_Could it be that Nagato-san is blushing?_ The male asked himself, an eyebrow arching. He then shook his head with that plastic smile still on his face. _That isn't possible. It's probably from the cold weather._

Itsuki continued to look at Yuki, observing her. He'd always do this. In the club room, at the restaurants Haruhi drags the SOS brigade members in, heck! He even studies the girl's actions and appearance at the swimming pool as well! He just thought that Yuki was a pretty interesting girl. Itsuki would never say anything about his little observations to anyone. He'd rather keep them to himself.

There was always this feeling that stirred inside him when he looks at Yuki. His heart starts to beat a little faster each time he throws a look at the alien female. It is almost impossible to get the image of her out of his head all the time. Itsuki even dreams of Yuki every now and then! Could it signs that he's falling in love? Hrm... Nah.

_My heart probably beats fast because I am afraid that if she catches me staring at her and she does not like my action, I am dead. I possibly can't get her image out of my head because I always stare at her. Maybe I dream of the girl because she is one of the many people I care about in this planet. Yeah. That's it. _Itsuki tried to put all that huge chunk of thought into his head. _I'm not falling in love with Nagato-san. I'm not falling in love with Nagato-san._

The wind blew and the cold air hit against his cheeks like sharp, ice kisses. He didn't mind. He just continued to stare at Yuki. After a few minutes, he just noticed something he never noticed before. _She's quite beautiful… that I have to admit._

Yuki felt a pair of eyes look at her for quite some time, and there was some little tingling feeling inside her. What's the word? Awkward. Yes. Tearing her gaze away from the starry sky, Yuki turned her head to her right. Brown met hazel eyes.

Itsuki felt heat press against his skin once the two made eye contact. Did she notice him staring at her? He's so messed up if she did. His breathing pattern started to become uneven and his heart started beating faster as the two remained the way they are. Staring into each other's eyes as if a valuable position was lost in there and they were searching for it. Itsuki wanted to avert his gaze, but he couldn't find the confidence to. He actually liked this moment, but at the same time, he felt that this was pretty embarrassing. More heat pressed against his skin, tinting his cheeks with a pink color. Itsuki has stared at Yuki quite a lot the past few months, but this has never happened to him. What was causing him to act this way? Is it Yuki? If so, what is this little magical charm she is putting on him? He kind of likes it. But still. He's not falling in love with Yuki, right?

"Yay! It's almost twelve 'o'clock! Happy New Years everybody!!!" Haruhi exclaimed happily. Her voice echoed throughout the area, causing random people that were trying to enjoy their night with their loved ones look up at the sky with confusion. Itsuki and Yuki tore each other's gaze from each other and stared at the girl with her arms spread out in the air.

"Happy New Years?! It's not even close to twelve 'o'clock yet! It's only 11:05!!!" Kyon exclaimed.

Haruhi ignored the male as usual and she threw herself onto Mikuru, causing the two females to roll down the hill. "Happy New Years, Mikuru-chan~!!!" the female squealed. Following shortly after was the wail of Mikuru and the sound of something colliding with a tree. Kyon then ran down the hill to check up on the two. Well, to see if Mikuru was alright to be exact.

Itsuki just laughed light-heartedly at the whole scene as he continued to sit next to Yuki He turned his head ever so slightly just to gaze at the light-haired girl once again. His hearted started to beat faster once again.

It was getting pretty quiet now without the other three making all the noise behind them. To tell the truth, silence bothered Itsuki. There was always this little tingling feeling inside of him whenever things started to get settle down. Well, obviously it depended on what kind of situation it was. This was one of those tingly-feeling moments. Should he start a conversation with Yuki? He doubts that the girl will respond to anything he says, but it's worth a shot, right?

"Say, Nagato-san." The brunette male started as he averted his gaze to the vast, starry sky. Hey, he can see that big dipper constellation from here. "Do you enjoy all the activities the SOS brigade does?"

Yuki threw a glance at him for a minute. "Of course. Is there any reason to dislike them?"

Itsuki let out a nervous laugh. Yuki replied, which was good, but it ended with a question. Was she teasing him? She had a pretty funny way of showing her little playful side. Waving his hands in front of him in a defensive manner, the male leaned back a little. "Um… No. I find it fantastic that you enjoy the activities that Suzumiya-san drags us all into! There is absolutely no reason at all to detest them!"

Yuki nodded her head; light strands of hair bounced a little as she did so. The male obviously struggled to come up with an answer, so perhaps she should end the conversation by not opening her mouth at all. Just to save the guy trouble.

Itsuki knew that Yuki noticed his little trembling in those last sentences he said. It appears that the female decided to let the subject go since it was starting to put the male in an uncomfortable position. That's what he loved best about Yuki. _N-No! Nagato-san is only a friend to me… or is she? There is _o_nly one way to find out._

Silence rained once again between those two. The corner of Itsuki's lips twitched slightly. There was a question that suddenly popped into his mind, and ever since then, he's been dying to ask her. The male looked at the patch of tall grass that was between them. He noticed Yuki's hand positioned onto the soft dirt the two sat on. Slyly, Itsuki "accidentally" placed his hand over her small one softly.

"Nagato-san… can I ask you something?"

_It's the only way to make sure._

"I have a… friend and he wants to know something. I was no help to him, but maybe you can solve his problem? Um… there is this girl and whenever he looks at her… his heart starts to beat at least twice as fast. Like it's a race car on the race track. Also, he just can't seem to get the girl's image out of his mind. It's like trying to remove permanent ink with a simple rubber eraser. I believe that my friend is also dreaming about this girl as well if I remember correctly. Not nightmares. Dreams. Sweet ones too." Itsuki took a moment to think of what to say next. Confessing all of this to Yuki was pretty embarrassing. His face was all hot and his heart was racing. He wasn't exactly 'confessing', but he's just telling the female how he feels in a different form. Itsuki gave Yuki's small hand a light squeeze, just in case if she was distracted by something. "Is he falling in love with this girl or not?"

The light-haired alien didn't take any time to think. She just replied the second Itsuki finished his question. "I do not understand the concept of 'love', but based on my observations I have made in the past, it appears your friend is falling in love with this girl." Yuki stated in that monotone voice of hers. She stared down at Itsuki's hand which was on top of hers. Was she bothered by it? No. It actually felt... nice.

_So it's true…_ the esper thought with his eyes widened to their fullest extent. He knew that he was falling in love for the beautiful Yuki Nagato, but he just kept denying it like a fat kid refusing to eat broccoli. Itsuki bowed his head down a little with disappointment. _Man I'm stupid._

"Koizumi…"

The male's head shot up at his named being called. His eyes landed on none other than Yuki, the only person that was on this tall hill with him. His brown eyes widened slightly. The male never knew that the anti-social alien would actually call out his name. Did she want to change the topic of their somewhat conversation? "Yes, Nagato-san?"

"I advise your friend to confess to this girl." Yuki stated and then nodded her head softly.

Itsuki nodded his head, trying to show that he's actually freaking out inside. _Oh my Haruhi! Did Yuki figure out that I am the 'friend' that I was talking about?_

A moment of silence. Then, there was a chanting in the background which caused both of their heads to snap up. They both portrayed a calm look on their faces. Itsuki with his usual smile and Yuki with her normal poker face. "Aha… It appears that the count down to New Years has begun." Itsuki informed Yuki and then let out a chuckle. _I'll take her advice. I'll confess to her at midnight._

"Twelve! Eleven! Ten! Nine!"

Itsuki turned to look at Yuki and then scooted a little closer to her. "So… only a few more seconds until midnight, huh?" he asked and then smiled. "There was something I always wanted to tell you."

Yuki turned to look at the male. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes showed confusion. "What is it?" she asked and tilted her head slightly to the right.

"THREE! TWO!"

Itsuki leaned in and then whispered into Yuki's ear. "I love you, Nagato-san."

"ONE!!!"

Yuki's eyes widened slightly at what the esper has just told her. She was completely surprised at what he did next.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Itsuki then pressed his lips against the girl's cold cheek. His face was tinted crimson as he did so. _I have no idea what I'm doing, but I think I like it._

Fireworks shot up into the sky and created a colorful explosion around them. The two just stayed like that. Itsuki kissing Yuki's cheek, and Yuki just sitting, eyes wide. A light shined upon them from a helicopter hovering up above them, but they didn't care. Camera men came swarming up the hill and filmed the two. Still, they didn't mind.

---

Back in the town where they were lighting up fireworks, Haruhi, Mikuru, and Kyon were gathered up together at a café. There was a little TV that was placed within the café for the customers' entertainment. Since the café wasn't really popular, not many people were inside. The three members of the SOS brigade crowded around the small television, watching whatever was playing on the screen. Other people were trying to watch as well, but the three were taking up all the space.

"Many couples are sharing their first kiss this New Years. Oh! Here's one! Look at those two!"

Itsuki and Yuki appeared on the screen. Itsuki was kissing Yuki's cheek and Yuki was just staring.

Haruhi then nearly choked on her hot chocolate that she was drinking. She slammed both of her hands onto the table "That's Koizumi-kun and Yuki!!!" the female exclaimed, pointing towards the television screen. There was a chocolate mustache on the top of her lip.

"Eh! How cute." Mikuru said and then smiled.

Kyon was kind of weirded out by the whole thing. He just stared with his cup of hot tea spilled across the table when Haruhi went on rampage once Yuki and Itsuki appeared on the screen.

Then, Yuki turned to face Itsuki. "I… love you, too." She stated. And with that, she cupped the male's face with her small hands and then pressed her lips against his.

Almost everyone in the café caught a glimpse of that. "Aw!!!" they all said.

Haruhi then turned to Kyon with a huge grin on her face. "Ne, Kyon." She started and then got out a video camera from out of no where. "We should make another movie. This time, let's call it, Confessions of Koizumi Itsuki and Yuki Nagato."

Kyon just stared at her with a confused expression on her face. That title sounded a lot like that movie… erm… what was it called? Oh yeah. Confessions of a Teenaged Drama Queen. That's the name. His eyes then averted to the television screen. His lips curved into a smile. _Man, I wish I have a girlfriend._

Haruhi then noticed Kyon staring at the television, smiling. She then looked at the television screen as well. Itsuki and Yuki seemed to be happy. A perfect combination.

_I want to have a boyfriend._

----

**Okay, that's it for my first fan fiction! Haha. I hope you liked it. I'll be working on another one. Yes, it's ItsukixYuki once again! It's my favorite pairing. I'll be titling it 'Sleep'. I'll try finishing it as soon as possible!**


End file.
